


Under Tooth and Wing

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Dragon Lords, Dragons, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, Feels, Lesbians, Porn With Plot, Prideshipping, Romance, Smut, THE BEST, Updates every week, all dragons - Freeform, all genderbent, anthropomorphic dragons, apparently that makes people uncomfy, dragon lesbeans, dragon lesbians, fem!dragon!prideshipping, genderbent, go scaly or go home, it gets rough at times, kaiba and atem meet for the first time in a weird way, lesbeans, lesbians everyone's lesbians, misuse of dragon tails, mokuba is a sage, multichapter work, oh well, sap, scaly, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Seto Kaiba stumbles upon a fellow Dragon Lord who wants something she'd never known she'd be willing to give. Archive warning for dubious consent at one point. Fully typed. Updates every week.





	1. Meeting

"Under Tooth and Wing." Art by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder).

“Where the hell did you come from?”

Orchid eyes locked on azure—a staredown.

Kaiba wasn’t the type to be intimidated.

“Nobody of your particular interest, should you choose to immediately vacate this area.”

The other dragon had the nerve to tilt her head and scoff at her aggressor. “And why on Earth should I do that?”

“Because if you don’t,” Kaiba growled, “I’ll kill you.”

The dragon stared her up and down with scrutinizing gaze.

Kaiba puffed up to her fullest stature.

She _ laughed. _

Kaiba snarled at her. “What’s so funny?”

The dragon before her did not appear even remotely intimidated by her vicious tone. “You. Thinking you can take me on in a fight.” She wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. “You clearly have no clue who you’re dealing with.” She glared down at Kaiba.

Down at her.

Kaiba hissed. “It seems neither do you.”

The dragon quirked an eyebrow at her, but that did not discourage the smirk on her face. “If you’re going to challenge me to a fight, I’d like to the _ pleasure _ of knowing your name.”

Kaiba refused to ease the intensity of her gaze, but she allowed the other dragon as much, if only out of sheer arrogance: “My name is Seto Kaiba.”

“Seto~.”

_ “Kaiba,” _ she harshly corrected her.

“Kaiba,” the dragon conceded. “Such a formal name. I certainly hope you live up to it.”

“What’s your name, then?” Kaiba demanded, flicking her cerulean tail in irritation at this dragon’s blasé response to her introduction.

The scarlet dragon blinked large, orchid eyes that momentarily pinned Kaiba in place.

“My name,” she replied slowly, simply, as if she were speaking to a hatchling, “is Atem.”

“Atem,” Kaiba repeated, rolling the regal name around in her mouth. “Are you here to challenge me to a _ duel, _ Atem?”

“It would seem so.” Her tone was casual, but there was no mistaking the threat that reshaped her words into something dangerous. A precarious light flashed in her eyes.

And before Kaiba had the chance to assume a fighting stance, Atem pounced.

They landed in a heap on the ground, kicking and tearing and clawing at any exposed flesh they could find. Kaiba shrieked in rage as Atem gripped her hair and _ yanked, _severing several strands from their roots. She hissed and snarled at Atem, whose eyes were alight with excitement and vitriol.

Kaiba managed to shrimp out from underneath her attacker, slashing at any skin she could reach with vicious teeth and claws. Loathsome as she was of her offender, a tiny, insignificant part of her was impressed with her skill. She snapped at Atem’s face, trying to reach her throat, but Atem parried her blows with far too much ease.

Before Kaiba knew it, she was sweating bullets and combating exhaustion as much as her fearsome opponent.

This had to end.

She would pass out if it didn’t, and that would mean instantaneous defeat.

And, quite possibly, death.

She grit her teeth and struck, launching herself at Atem’s neck with reckless vigor.

There was a winding blow to her stomach.

She clawed for breath, desperately trying to see through her tunnel vision.

She glanced down at the fist buried far too deeply within the sensitive scales of her stomach.

She blanched.

“Tsk, tsk, Kaiba,” Atem reproached her, twisting her fist with ruthless pleasure. “Trying to end this so soon? But I’ve been having so much _ fun.” _

Kaiba gasped, feeling her ribs pop painfully out of place, limbs flopping uselessly as agony consumed her core.

Fuck.

She snarled at the smirk on the trespasser’s face, forcing herself to remain stern—despite her pain. “What are you waiting for?” she dared her. “I’m right here. Kill me—or do you not have the _ guts?” _

Atem’s smirk remained insufferably resolute, her orchid eyes stained crimson in her thrill.

But Kaiba noticed the coruscated beads dotting her forehead like crystals.

And she realized: “You’re at the end of your rope.”

Atem laughed breathlessly. “So are you.”

They stayed there for a long moment, both of them panting from exhaustion, as if they had reached a momentary truce.

“What now?” Kaiba breathed, warily watching Atem’s every motion. “If you’re not going to kill me, then what do you plan to do?”

Atem locked their gazes for a long moment, scrutinizing Kaiba’s face, the wounds marring her body.

She pulled her fist back.

Kaiba tensed, awaiting another harsh blow straight to her gut.

The fist shot forward.

She winced.

But no blow struck her.

When she glanced up at Atem, she saw the crimson dragon smirking down at her.

Kaiba grit her teeth and was about to snarl a retort to the feint when Atem said, “I’m letting you go.”

Kaiba stared.

Blinked.

“You’re _ what?” _

“Letting you go,” Atem repeated. “What—would you prefer I killed you?”

Kaiba snarled at her. “Perhaps,” she stated reflexively, but she immediately backpedaled when thoughts of her own younger sister floated to the forefront of her mind. Her change of heart must have shown on her face, but she persisted: “It would at least be conclusive.”

Atem laughed at that. “You’ve got spunk; I’ll give you that.” She shot down toward Kaiba’s neck, making Kaiba flinch once more as she prepared for the sharp teeth of a killing blow.

Instead, all she felt were soft lips and a gentle, probing tongue.

Kaiba shivered, her mind drawing a blank as she tried to process what was happening.

“Cute,” Atem commented, her voice barely above a whisper.

That word snapped Kaiba’s mind back to its senses, and she lurched, trebucheting Atem off of her. “Fuck off,” she barked, glaring daggers at her opponent, trying to quickly catch her breath.

She couldn’t continue the fight—even if she wanted to.

She was exhausted.

And she was certain she had some form of serious injury. Her stomach hurt, and her abdomen was already tinging an unhealthy shade of violet.

Damn.

Atem was still smiling at her.

Bastard.

At least she also appeared damaged.

Kaiba touched the wound on her own neck.

Lords, it ached.

It felt like she had been marked.

She glared at her new rival, who looked her up and down.

And beamed.

Kaiba blushed.

“I’ll see you around, Seto,” she said with a light chuckle.

And with that, she sprang into the air.

Kaiba watched her go.

Then realized:

“It’s _ Kaiba _to you, Atem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her help and support in making this fic a reality. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do~.
> 
> New updates every week. Kudos and comments are always appreciated~.
> 
> Have a nice day,  
~T.T.A.


	2. Threat

Taunts rang violently in her ears.

That voice resonated in her head—loud as the Earth itself—as the river that cleaved Kaiba's valley in two.

This territory had been Kaiba's for approximately a decade.

Who was this strange and arrogant dragon who had the nerve to challenge her on her home turf?

How was she so _ powerful? _

_ Atem. _

Kaiba pondered the name, wondering if or where she had heard it before.

It didn’t sound even remotely familiar.

A foreigner, perhaps?

Without any other Dragon Lords about, it was difficult to uncover information about strangers.

It was no coincidence that dragon populations were on the decline, but powerful dragons could easily live in secrecy—so long as they kept within their territorial borders.

Had Atem gone rogue?

Certainly, Kaiba was aware of weakling dragons who had been unable to find or defend their own territories. Most of them were eaten or had to go rogue, scrounging for food wherever they could find it, often invading the territories of Dragon Lords to do so. The Dragon Lords, including Kaiba herself, dominated vast swaths of land—often unchallenged. The Lords contented themselves with quiet lives, spending their time hunting, bathing, or sleeping within their own domains, occasionally chasing off the rogue trespasser who disturbed their contented solitude.

The one exception was when a Dragon Lord sought a suitable mate.

Kaiba shivered, recalling the touch of Atem’s lips against her neck. Her fingers traced that delicate spot.

Was that what Atem was doing?

Kaiba couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t like dragons went into heat like some mammals.

There wasn’t even an official “mating season.” Dragons simply sought each other out, but a mate was a much more serious ordeal than a simple partner for sex.

A mate could only be a Lord.

And was always for life.

Kaiba swallowed.

No, thank you.

She was perfectly content on her own, sharing her lands with only her little sister, Mokuba.

Speaking of which, where was Mokuba?

She had taken off earlier in the morning before Kaiba had awoken.

It was unusual. Mokuba often slept in far later than her older sister.

Kaiba had awoken late this morning, exhausted and sore after her last encounter, and Mokuba was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps she had gone out?

If so, then where had she gone?

And to do what?

Or...had someone taken her?

Kaiba was out the door before she could stop herself.

~

“Mokuba, don’t go near her.”

“Lords, what a killjoy.” Atem feigned innocence. “I was just offering to play with her~.”

“Mokuba, go back to the den. She’s dangerous.”

“Seto?”

“I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry.” She glared daggers at the dragon kneeling before her sister on the river’s shore.

“Nee-sama, I don’t want to see you hurt again….”

“And I don’t want to see you hurt at all,” she snapped a bit harshly. “Go back to the den. I’ll take care of this.”

“It’s okay, Mokuba.” Atem flashed the younger dragon a dangerously bright smile. “Go on home. Your sister and I just need to talk.”

“Are you going to hurt her?” Mokuba inquired with apprehension.

Atem’s beaming smile did not waver. “You’re a good sister, Mokuba. Go on home.”

Mokuba did not appear reassured, casting Kaiba a wary glance before taking to the air, flying in the direction of she and her sister’s shared den.

Kaiba turned her gaze toward Atem with trepidation. “What the hell were you doing candy-baiting my sister?”

“Candy-baiting? Why, Seto. I never intended to hurt your _ sister.” _

“Then why are you down here?”

Atem chortled. “Why, only to draw you to me.”

Kaiba blinked, not fully understanding.

Atem took an intentional step closer, and Kaiba had to swallow the impulse to retreat.

Atem’s breath was shallow, her shoulders slightly hunched—stalking Kaiba like prey.

“I wanted to lure you to _ me.” _

Kaiba winced.

Atem’s lips curled in twisted delight. “What’s the matter, Seto?”

Kaiba bit her lip and snapped, “It’s _ Kaiba _ to you.”

“Of course.” Atem’s insolent grin remained unwavering. _ “Kaiba, _ can you tell me something? Just between the two of us?”

Kaiba’s gaze remained transfixed on her rival. “What?”

Atem flashed her teeth. “Are you...afraid of me?”

Kaiba blanched, but stood her ground. “Don’t be stupid. Of course I’m not.”

_ “Liar,” _ Atem snapped, making Kaiba jump. Atem was quick to close the distance between them, moving shamelessly within attack range and glaring up at Kaiba.

Kaiba stared down at her, palms sweating. Why was she so nervous? Any other intruder would have feared her—not the other way around.

But with Atem right here, completely unafraid, Kaiba found herself unable to act.

Because if she did, Atem might actually kill her.

She was certainly capable.

Kaiba swallowed the sickness she felt at her own fear.

Atem spoke again, her voice a measured calm: “If you are to be a worthy rival of mine, I will not tolerate you lying—to me or to yourself. If you’re to be my opponent, I’ll need you to be honest with me. Are we clear?”

Kaiba bit back her instinct to snap a witty reply, but some part of her was afraid to, anyway. Atem’s orchid eyes burned dark with controlled fury, and Kaiba found herself both intimidated and mesmerized.

She swallowed.

And nodded.

“Good.” Atem’s blinding smile returned. “So now, Kaiba,” she said, holding up a finger. “Are you, in fact, afraid of me?”

Kaiba’s lips straightened into a taut line, and she murmured, “A little.”

Atem nodded slowly in understanding, her eyes curious and wide, as if she were only a youngling just beginning to understand the new relationship developing between them. “So, are you afraid of me now?”

Kaiba watched her with wary eyes and controlled hands. “Not...really.”

Atem nodded again. She moved to touch her fingertip to Kaiba’s solar plexus. “Now?”

Kaiba watched her.

And shook her head.

Atem grinned as something dark flared to life in her eyes.

Her finger dragged down Kaiba’s sternum, a palm resting on her bruised stomach, teasing and touching. Atem’s gaze moved down her body, taking in the sight of her naked form.

Kaiba trembled.

Arousal?

No.

She wouldn’t allow it.

Atem’s hand wandered over the inner curve of her hips.

Lower.

_ Lower. _

_ No! _

Kaiba smacked her hand away, jumped out of reach, panting like she’d just run a marathon.

Atem stared at her, looking startled at first, but her face twisted into one of sick pleasure. “I see,” she murmured, staring with a dark gaze that frightened Kaiba’s senses.

But Kaiba stood her ground.

Atem practically purred with enthusiasm, pushing strands of golden hair out of her face and flicking her crimson tail in excitement.

Kaiba repressed a tremor and readied herself. 

“In that case,” Atem said, locking gazes, “I’ll kill you.”

And with that, she assumed her stance and pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes early this week due to a weekend road trip. I hope you all enjoy~.
> 
> Thanks as always to the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her wonderful help~. And thanks so much for the [cover art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114890/chapters/47651425)! It's absolutely phenomenal~.
> 
> And thank you to all you lovely readers. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated~.
> 
> Have a nice day,  
~T.T.A.


	3. Craving

“Nee-sama, you’re hurt!”

Mokuba’s arms were already around her older sister, checking her for any and all cuts and bruises that painted her canvas of skin. “Did she do this to you?”

“Yes,” Kaiba answered softly, wrapping her arms around her sister’s petite form. “It’s alright, Mokuba. She’s just a...scrounger.”

“But you’ve dealt with scroungers before, and they never did _ this _to you.” Mokuba stared up at her sister with imploring eyes. “And besides, she didn’t strike me as a scrounger. She felt...powerful.”

Kaiba breathed a sigh and held Mokuba just a bit tighter. “She’s a Dragon Lord, Mokuba. I’m not sure why she’s here, but it’s my job to evict her. Nobody said it would be easy.”

“But you’re strong, right, Nee-sama?”

Kaiba hesitated.

Strong, yes.

But was she a match for a Dragon Lord as puissant as Atem?

She couldn’t be sure.

As if to remind her of that fact, an ache from her innumerable wounds wracked her body.

She stumbled—if only slightly.

Mokuba did not miss the motion.

“Nee-sama, are you alright?”

Kaiba’s body rested in her sister’s arms while her mind protested—demanding that she refrain from showing weakness. She couldn’t risk worrying Mokuba with this burgeoning threat to their home.

But fuck, Kaiba was starting to think that chasing Atem out was going to be no easy feat.

“I’m okay, Mokuba. Really.” She smiled at her sister, gently righting herself, but holding Mokuba’s shoulders for both their sakes. “I ran her off today, and if she comes back, I’ll run her off again.”

If by “run her off,” she meant “fight with her, risk her own life, and let herself be toyed with until Atem was properly satisfied and left of her own accord.”

Close enough.

“She seemed nice when I talked to her,” Mokuba mentioned. “Why would she do this to you?”

For her sister’s sake, Kaiba held her tongue.

“I’m not sure, Mokuba. Now, please, let’s get you to bed.”

~

“What’s the matter, Seto? Are you afraid of me?”

She was close.

Too close.

Kaiba swallowed, trembling.

Dangerous claws traveled up her back, tickling her spine.

Kaiba tilted back, body relenting easily to Atem’s touch.

“Fascinating,” Atem purred, leaning in close to Kaiba’s neck. “If you are afraid of me, you certainly have an _ interesting _ way of showing it.” Atem smiled a toothy grin against the sensitive skin of Kaiba’s neck.

Kaiba shivered.

“I’d almost be inclined to think you _ like _this.”

A warm tongue slithered up Kaiba’s throat, tickling her skin, shocking her like electricity.

And her eyes snapped wide open.

~

_ Calm down. _

Kaiba dunked her head into the steam. The cold seeped deep into her skin, permeating her scalp and leaving her drenched and shivering, despite the warm air.

She shook out her hair.

Remembered her dream.

And dunked her head underwater again.

_ Calm down. _

It was just a dream.

It didn’t mean anything.

Right?

She dunked her head underwater again.

_ Calm down. _

Why was Atem here? To steal Kaiba’s territory?

Kaiba was beginning to greatly doubt that.

Whatever it was, Kaiba would not let her have it.

She wouldn’t.

She lifted her head, gasping at the air, staring at her own murky reflection, watching water drip into the sparkling river.

Another form appeared behind her.

Scarlet wings spread wide.

Bronze skin and garnet scales glittering in the noon sunshine.

Orchid eyes glistening down at her.

A toothy smile.

“You look lovely when you’re _ wet.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her amazing help and endless support~.  
And thank you to all you lovely readers out there~. Kudos and comments are always appreciated~.
> 
> Have a lovely day,  
~T.T.A.


	4. Interlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff ahead. Trigger warning for dubious consent.

Kaiba dove face-first into the stream.

A hallucination.

She had to be.

She wasn’t here.

_ Calm down. _

She held her breath as long as possible.

Atem couldn’t be here.

How could she have found her?

_ She’s not here. _

_ Calm down. _

She was still recovering from their last spar. She couldn’t risk another fight while she was still injured.

Atem wasn’t here.

She couldn’t be.

_ She’s not here. _

_ Calm— _

There was a violent grip on her hair, yanking her up into the air.

She gasped and flailed, grappling at the claws digging into her scalp. The pain and the panic left her panting helplessly as a strange, yet increasingly familiar sensation grew in her chest.

Her heart beat fast, and her blood ran cold.

Fear.

Orchid eyes met her azure ones, locking her in place.

A gleaming, toothy smile.

Soft, palatable skin that melted her.

No.

Atem’s smirk widened. “Like what you see?”

Kaiba glared at her, hissed, and winced from the pain of her injuries.

Atem’s pleasure remained undeterred. “Tell me, Kaiba. Does it hurt?”

Kaiba narrowed her eyes and growled. “Fuck you.”

Atem leaned in close to breathe against her skin. “Only if you really want me to.”

Kaiba froze in fear.

Atem was far too close. Kaiba could feel her own pulse racing as a warm presence pressed against her back. Her whole form shivered uncontrollably as teeth sank lightly into her neck.

A sense of terror overwhelmed her senses, but it was quickly overcome by the wet feeling of a slick tongue dabbing and licking that little spot on her skin. Kaiba struggled weakly, trying to maintain her balance with the stream rushing at her knees.

Inevitably, she leaned back into the warm chest behind her, if only to maintain her balance.

A soft murmur in her ear: “Don’t worry, darling Seto. I’ve got you.”

“Let go of me,” Kaiba growled.

“Are you so sure? You seem to _ need _ me.”

“I don’t _ need _ you,” Kaiba snapped indignantly.

“Don’t be so certain, dearest.” That warm tongue trailed up her neck, flicking the lobe of her ear. “You aren’t making much of an attempt at resistance.”

Kaiba growled deep in her throat.

Loathe as she was to admit it, Atem was right.

That thought lit a vengeful flame in her gut. She flicked her wings in defiance, pulling away from Atem’s touch, unwilling to be caught now after all this time.

Atem held on, sinking her teeth into the side of Kaiba’s neck and grinding hard against her. _ “Kaiba.” _

There was something so deeply intimate about the way she said her name.

Fear planted itself in Kaiba’s stomach.

Fear?

She leaned into Atem’s touch, tail waving and lifting in excitement.

_ No—! _

She jerked hard out of Atem’s grasp, fighting the strange and terrifying urge with every ounce of her strength.

Whatever that feeling was, Atem was the _ last _ dragon she wanted to share it with.

Because it felt—

“Good, right?” Atem was smirking up at her with a knowing grin. “You can say what you like. I felt just how excited you were.”

_ “Shut up,” _ Kaiba snapped, cheeks inflamed.

Atem smiled, staring her up and down. She tilted her head. “Why do you insist on refusing me? I can _ feel _ just how much you want me.”

Kaiba bit her lip. “I don’t.”

Atem rolled her eyes. “Again with the lies, Kaiba. You know I can see right through you.”

“You don’t know _ anything _about me,” Kaiba snapped, a fearful rage building in her chest.

Atem sighed. “Perhaps not,” she conceded, but her admission was followed by a knowing smirk. “That’s all the more reason for me to learn _ more.” _

“You don’t have to do that,” Kaiba insisted, but Atem was already taking intentional steps toward her.

“You’re strong, Kaiba,” she stated, eyes roving over Kaiba’s lean form. “I want to feel that. I want to feel every muscle and ridge move under my fingertips. I want to feel for myself just how _ capable _ you truly are. Won’t you let me do just that?”

“Wh—do _ what? _ You’re not making any sense—hey!”

She retreated several steps, trying to maintain the distance between herself and her rival.

“I think you know _ exactly _ what I’m talking about.” She slowed, stopped, waited. “Or do you genuinely understand nothing of courtship?”

“Courtship? I thought you wanted to kill me.”

“I might,” Atem conceded, shifting innocently from foot to foot, “and I might want to get to know you better before I do.”

Atem stared at her.

Kaiba stared back, unsure of what to say.

“Nothing?”

Atem took several steps toward her.

She was close, now. Far too close. Kaiba shuddered, willing herself to stand her ground. She struggled to do so, body trembling as Atem stood immediately before her, fingers walking up her solar plexus.

“Do you ever wonder, Kaiba, just how _ unstoppable _ we would be together?”

Atem’s voice, although barely above a whisper, sent chills down Kaiba’s spine. She stared down at her rival, hardly breathing, trying to understand. “What...are you saying?” she murmured, almost refusing to accept the possibility.

“Need I spell it out for you?” she replied with a smirk. “I’m suggesting we become _ partners, _ my dear. _ Mates, _ if you will.”

Partners?

“Mates?”

Kaiba stared, utterly baffled.

Atem chuckled.

And kissed Kaiba’s sternum.

Kaiba shuddered, hands clasping Atem’s small, strong shoulders.

“Cute,” Atem commented, palms roving over Kaiba’s chest, gently fondling her breasts.

Kaiba startled, but didn’t pull away. She fought the urge to writhe under Atem’s touch, to buckle, to _ moan— _knowing that to do so would mean to admit defeat.

“Relax, Kaiba,” Atem soothed, leaning in to softly tongue her rival’s nipples. “Don’t fight me. Let yourself feel.”

Kaiba struggled to maintain her footing against the current, body aching and melting under her rival’s touch. “Stop,” she begged, leaning against Atem for support. “You can’t...do this to me…. I won’t...let you….”

Even as she said it, she found herself holding on to her rival’s petite form to stay aloft. Tension pulled at her core, leaving her helpless and, Lords forbid, _ wanton. _ “Atem….”

“It’s alright, Kaiba,” she assured her, voice far more gentle than Kaiba had ever heard it before. “I’ve got you. Let go.”

Kaiba couldn’t resist.

Before she knew it, she was being led limp-wristed from the stream and splayed upon the cool grass. Atem was already atop her, palming her stomach and thighs in a way that left Kaiba struggling and desperate for more.

Atem leaned in, tail flicking from side to side, a heated smile playing at her lips. “My, my, you look good enough to _ eat__,_ Kaiba,” she purred, thrusting their hips together. “In fact, I think I just _ might.” _

Atem’s teeth were already on her neck, suckling, biting, lapping at a single spot until Kaiba was crying out in simultaneous pleasure and pain. Her legs trembled, threatening to wrap around anything—anyone.

Before she could stop herself, she was clinging to Atem’s waist with her thighs, holding on to her like life support. Soft breaths fell from Atem’s lips—which claimed Kaiba’s the moment she closed her eyes.

Kaiba moaned in protest—in need. She writhed under her rival’s touch, quietly begging for more, _ more. _

Kaiba’s hands moved to touch the skin presented to her—skin that felt amazingly soft once she took the time to truly appreciate it. Atem’s instinctive shiver only encouraged Kaiba’s primal exploration. Lifting herself up onto her forearms, she gripped her rival by the hair and yanked their lips apart.

“Kaiba, what are you—ah!”

Kaiba already had her breast in her mouth, pulling, lapping, suckling.

“Kaiba...fuck~!” Atem cried, hands flying to her hair, gripping the brunette strands with tight fingers. “Fuck, fuck, _ yes. _ Just like that, darling. _ Yes....” _

Heat pooled in Kaiba’s core at the praise. She spread her lips, her legs, something stretching painfully tight with need. She took more and more of Atem’s sweet breast into her mouth, sucking deep and wet, lapping with her tongue at that gorgeous, bronze nipple.

Atem pulled at her hair, yanking Kaiba back to recapture her lips. Kaiba gasped into her mouth, allowing Atem’s tongue to infiltrate and map out every crack and crevice. Kaiba struggled, pressure building between her legs as she fought for air.

Atem smiled against her mouth, pulling softly away.

Kaiba barely had a moment to breathe. Atem’s hand was already on her inner thigh, sliding along glistening skin and scales with the most delicate touch.

The thought occurred in Kaiba’s mind.

Why wasn’t she fighting?

She should have knocked Atem into the river and drowned her ages ago, and yet, here she was—begging and moaning for touch underneath her sworn nemesis.

It felt good.

Far too good.

That was the sole reason for her quiet acceptance.

She _ wanted _ this.

Kaiba parted her thighs, tail pounding against the ground with need.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Atem praised her, hands moving between her legs, fingers dancing over the hard plates that coated her inner thighs. Atem's tail twitched from side to side.

Kaiba shuddered.

“Hold still.”

As if Kaiba could resist.

How had this happened?

Her whole body shuddered as Atem locked their legs together.

And she united their bodies.

Kaiba _ wailed. _

“Atem, no, wait—you can’t—!”

“I can,” she murmured, sliding along their delicate folds, “and I am.”

It was no use resisting.

So Kaiba held on.

Hands clinging to strong, petite shoulders.

A powerful tail snaked around her leg, holding it in place.

_ Lords, _ yes.

Kaiba moaned, writhed, felt herself giving in to the delicious sensation of being taken.

“Atem,” she pled, body squirming and leaking beneath her rival’s, _ “more.” _

Atem smirked.

“As you wish, my darling.”

The tapered tip of that huge tail pressed against Kaiba’s entrance, tickling their union.

Kaiba had to resist the urge to cry.

“Yes, yes, please, _ yes, _ Atem—!”

There was hardly a moment’s hesitation.

Atem was already inside of her.

Kaiba struggled, feeling herself be stretched to the brim, opening up around the tip of that massive tail splitting her body wide.

She had to resist the urge to scream.

Her hands gripped at her rival’s shoulders, desperately searching for some kind of purchase as she succumbed to the delicious sensation of being taken thoroughly enough to _hurt. _ That thick tail pounded oh-so eagerly between her legs—

Striking a spot that sent a shock of pain through Kaiba’s system.

She wailed in agony.

Atem ground their clits together with enough force to bruise.

Too rough.

Too much—!

“Mercy—” she begged, feeling as if she were about to fly apart at the seams. _ “Mercy!” _

_ “No.” _

Atem pushed her harder, grinding her into the grass with brutal strength.

Kaiba felt nothing short of pulverized.

It hurt.

_ It hurt! _

_ “Atem!” _ she begged. “Please, Lords, it hurts. Don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me. _ Please.” _

And before she knew it, she was weeping, body limp and terrified, trembling under the endless onslaught.

She covered her face with her hands and wept.

_ Wept. _

Just when she expected Atem to ignore her and grind her to dust, pleas disregarded, body pummeled into the earth—

Warm arms embraced her.

Kaiba stared past her shoulder.

The pressure eased.

Kaiba sighed with relief.

Quiet words.

“I’m sorry.”

Kaiba sobbed.

Softly.

“Can I make it up to you?”

Kaiba blinked.

“I thought you wanted to kill me. I thought you were.”

A short silence.

A soft kiss to Kaiba’s neck.

“Not...right now. Not like this,” Atem whispered. “I don’t even want to _ hurt _ you right now. I want...to make you feel good.”

Kaiba stared, unsure of what to think.

“I’m sorry,” Atem said. “I should have stopped. I thought you were enjoying it. I’m sorry.”

Kaiba watched her.

Atem glanced about.

Searching for an escape.

“I’ll go.”

Atem moved as if to take off, cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment and...shame.

No.

No, she would not leave her like this.

Kaiba caught her arm.

Atem stared at her in shock.

“Don’t...go,” Kaiba murmured, unsure of what else to say. “Stay here with me—at least for now. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Atem leaned in close, carefully watching her.

“Stay here,” Kaiba repeated. “Touch me. Please.”

Atem gazed warily.

Then, slowly, she repositioned herself over Kaiba’s form.

Kaiba whimpered, needily clutching Atem’s shoulders as their sensitive buds realigned.

Gently.

Delicately.

“Is this okay?”

Kaiba stared.

Nodded.

Atem moved once more, carefully grinding against her rival’s body, tail moving slowly within her mate.

_ Mate. _

The very word had Kaiba spreading her legs and wrapping them around Atem’s waist.

“Yes...yes…” Kaiba moaned softly, sprawling and opening beneath her rival. “Atem...Lords, it’s good. Just like that. Nice and slow…. Yes…. _ Yes.” _

She felt herself opening up—wide, leaking on that thick tail, not daring to resist.

“That’s it, Kaiba,” Atem groaned, long and low. “Open up for me. Let me feel you. Let me spread you wide. Let me love you….”

Kaiba watched her with wide eyes. “Love...me? I thought...you...ah...hated me—wanted me..._ ah_...dead….”

Atem was slow to respond, still moving deep between her rival’s legs.

“Perhaps...not. You’re a strong spirit—a great fighter. It would...be a shame..._ohh_...to see a dragon such as yourself put to ground. I suppose..._ah_...in a way..._oh, yes_...I..._hah _ ..._admire _ you.”

Something tightened deliciously in Kaiba’s gut at those words. Her tail slithered around Atem’s leg, pulling her closer, urging her faster, harder, _ more. _ She gasped and pulled Atem into a deep, firm kiss—tongues tangled, bodies heated—drawn deeply into one another.

It was in that moment of sheer intimacy that Atem breathed—

_ “Seto.” _

The way she whispered her name.

Soft as petals.

Bodies interlocked.

Twisting, moving, grinding, pressing, fucking, _ loving— _

It was too much.

Kaiba _ screamed. _

Her whole body stretched tight as a bowstring, hips shooting up into the air.

Everything snapped all at once.

She came hard enough for her vision to go black.

Atem held her in place, embracing her, tracing soft hands over her sides as she released, coming completely undone.

Kaiba breathed, aftershocks wracking through her frame as she sank from her high.

Atem’s arms were already around her, comforting, embracing.

She was still moving.

Kaiba gripped her tight.

And ordered:

“Cum for me, Atem.”

As if there were any other option.

Atem was already so close to the edge.

All Kaiba did was give her the slightest nudge.

A whisper of a breeze.

And she was over.

The softest, highest whimper fell from Atem’s lips. Her whole body stiffened and jerked, overcome with delicious release.

Kaiba couldn’t restrain her sigh when she heard it.

It was easily the _ sweetest _ noise she had ever heard.

And to watch Atem come apart in her arms?

Unparalleled.

Kaiba held her close and tight, whispering reassurances into her ear as she descended from her high.

“Beautiful,” Kaiba murmured ever-so softly.

Atem chuckled. “Speak for yourself.”

“I was there,” Kaiba retorted, sated and lethargic beneath her rival.

Her eyelids drooped.

The cool, moist soil and dewy grass caressed her hard scales.

The Sun shone warmly down on her.

She felt nothing short of sated—content and sleepy.

Atem’s soft face smiled down at her.

Sun glistening off brown skin and scarlet scales.

Kaiba didn’t even realize what she was hearing:

“You’re...stunning, Kaiba.”

She blinked.

Long, slow.

Lethargy swept over her like a wave.

Atem’s smile softened.

A warm hand pressed to Kaiba’s face, fingers gently closing her eyelids.

“Sleep,” Atem commanded. “You’re safe here.”

Kaiba nodded.

Drowsily.

And felt herself drift.

As if she could resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the amazing and lovely [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), whose constant support and kindness keep me rolling~.
> 
> And thanks to you lovely readers who lend me your support through comments, kudos, or simply lending an eye. I really do appreciate your encouragement~.
> 
> Wishing you all the best,  
T.T.A.


	5. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got hung up at school. But thank you all for your support~. I hope this chapter is worth it.

****When Kaiba awoke a few hours later, Atem was already gone.

She glanced about, but her rival—her mate?—had left her where they’d united.

She pinched her brow hard and drew her legs up to her chest, resting in the same patch of grass where Atem had taken her.

Where she’d truly begun to believe Atem’s words.

That she cared.

That she saw her as strong and valuable.

The way she’d called Kaiba’s name.

The way she’d held her close.

The way she’d opened and filled her.

Only to leave her the moment she fell asleep.

Kaiba shuddered.

Never before had she felt so regretful.

Ashamed.

Alone.

Tears burned in her eyes.

How had she been so stupid?

Giving herself up to her rival, her enemy, her nemesis.

She snarled at her own idiocy.

At what Atem had done to her.

And she wept.

“I hate you,” she murmured softly, body trembling with sobs. “I hate you so much.”

Something moved against her.

Soft.

Tickling her thighs.

Left on her stomach.

She dared to look.

Violet.

Delicate.

_ Lavender? _

Just a common wild flower.

But it had been picked. It was too fresh to have simply fallen off of its parent plant.

Besides, no lavender flowers loomed over her among the tall grasses.

This had been placed here.

On her.

For her.

But what did it mean?

She picked it up and examined it.

Smelled it.

Breathed deeply, inhaling the gentle, but potent scent.

Sweet.

Like she could drink it in water.

She stared at the tall, reaching buds.

For her.

She gently pressed the little blooms to her chest, felt them tickle her heart.

The word popped into her mind of its own accord:

_ Atem. _

She wasn’t sure what this meant, but she held the blooms close, regardless.

Then, softly:

“Thank you.”

And, without meaning to:

“I’ll see you again soon.”

~

Atem was watching her.

How could she not?

She had to ensure that Kaiba received her gift.

She had to ensure she knew.

_ I haven’t abandoned you, Seto. I promise. _

She couldn’t.

Not now.

Not when she was so drawn to her.

So attached.

It hurt to imagine not being with her.

All those lonely nights.

Not anymore.

No more desperation.

No more confusion.

No more feeling incompatible with any other dragon.

She’d finally found her, had tested her strength.

Had been far more than impressed.

Had been _ ensnared. _

A beautiful soul.

Stronger than any dragon Atem had ever fought.

She had to have her.

_ Beautiful. _

She had waited long enough.

Had watched with choked breath as Kaiba had cried.

Had seen her discover the flower and press it close to her chest.

_ Angelic. _

If she hadn’t known any better, she would have assumed Kaiba was a gift meant for her and her alone.

She saw Kaiba hold the flower close.

Heard her soft words:

_ Thank you. I’ll see you again soon. _

The faith she held.

Atem smiled.

“Yes,” she murmured assuredly, “yes, you will.”

~

“Nee-sama, are you alright? You were gone for a long time. Why do you look so pale?”

Kaiba held her head in one hand and Atem’s gift in the other. “I’m fine, Mokuba. Thank you.”

The little gray dragon padded about her older sister, a worried expression marring her normally jovial features.

Kaiba flashed her a reassuring grin. “I’m alright, Mokuba. Truly. I don’t mean to worry you.”

Mokuba still didn’t appear to believe her. “Did she hurt you again?”

“No, uh—” But the moment she said it, she backpedaled, unsure of how to respond and whether or not...Atem really had hurt her this time.

Kaiba glanced at the lavender clutched tightly in her hands, staring for a long, uncertain moment.

“Nee-sama…?”

“It’s okay, Mokuba. I just need to rest for a while. I’ll be fine.”

Mokuba watched her for a while longer, but remained silent.

Kaiba smiled softly before returning to her section of their den.

Her bed was merely a nest of soil, ferns, and shining stones that she hadn’t been able to resist bringing back from her hunts and patrols.

She settled upon the humble bed, body aching and protesting as her bruises shrieked.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Except….

She pulled the flower close to her heart.

Soft.

It smelled sweet.

She curled around it—resisted the urge to weep.

Mokuba would hear her.

And she wouldn’t have any dragon knowing how vulnerable she felt at this moment.

How threatened her territory was.

Mokuba was growing stronger by the day, but it was still up to Kaiba to defend their lands from intruders.

And with Atem running about and wreaking mayhem against the both of them….

Kaiba swallowed.

_ Atem. _

She whimpered.

Whether out of desire or fear, even she couldn’t tell.

She just wanted to hide.

And sleep.

Just for a little while.

She wasn’t sure her body could take any more throttling.

She lay still.

And let her eyes slip closed once more.

~

Mokuba was on the prowl.

A plump, juicy squirrel, completely unaware of her presence, sat gluttonous and satisfied on the branch of a nearby tree.

Mokuba crouched, eyes trained on every flickering motion of her prey.

She hungrily licked her lips.

Shoving her sister’s pain from her mind.

The bruises.

The way she’d collapsed on her nest and almost immediately fallen asleep.

That deadpan look on her face.

And Atem.

_ Atem. _

Mokuba was certain she was key in all of this.

She was the one hurting Kaiba.

Mokuba's tail flicked in fury at the thought.

The squirrel jolted upright—stood stock-still.

Mokuba froze.

After a long moment, the squirrel resumed its meandering, flitting about and twitching its tail.

Completely unaware.

Mokuba’s legs tightened.

Readying herself.

Poised to strike—

“Have you seen Kaiba?”

Mokuba startled, caught off balance.

She wobbled.

Fell.

Face-first into the earth.

The squirrel spooked and took off.

“Could your timing be _ any _ worse?” she snapped indignantly—before the full magnitude of the situation hit her: “Atem.”

“That’s me.”

Mokuba stared.

Atem was..._smiling? _

And not the pseudo-friendly smile she had used to lure Mokuba.

No.

She looked_...shy. _

The gentlest blush graced her cheeks.

Mokuba shook her head.

She wouldn’t be fooled.

“Why do you care?” she snapped.

Atem blinked.

Large eyes.

Mokuba watched her with wary gaze.

“Is she okay?”

The question surprised Mokuba.

“She’s...fine.” Mokuba hesitated, unwilling to share more than that. Still, she couldn’t help growling, “Other than what _ you _ did to her.”

Atem was silent for a long moment.

Mokuba stood still, unnerved by her quietude.

Atem’s next reply caught her by surprise:

“I’m sorry.”

Mokuba blinked. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Atem repeated, slightly louder this time.

Mokuba had to resist the urge to laugh. “You’re _ apologizing?” _ she snapped. She gnawed at her lower lip, biting back fury. “She came home in _ tears, _ and it’s all because of _ you, _ isn’t it?”

Atem took a deep breath.

And nodded.

Mokuba wasn’t sure how to handle her candid admission.

Or the guilt on her face.

“Leave her alone,” she snarled, flaring her wings. “All you do is hurt her.”

Atem winced.

Visibly.

“I…” she breathed, “I can’t.”

“What do you mean you ‘can’t’?” Mokuba took an imposing step forward.

Atem may have been nervous, but she did not back down.

Mokuba watched her, sensing just how dangerous her adversary truly was.

Atem made no threatening motion, but still stood her ground.

Mokuba matched her energy.

“I mean I can’t,” Atem stated simply before adding, “I can’t...explain it in a way that would make sense. I just...need her. She’s so unlike any other dragon I’ve ever met. I’ve been...searching for someone like her for a long, long time.”

Mokuba tilted her head in confusion. “Searching for her? What does that mean?”

“It means...well, you’re a bit young to fully understand, but...I care about her.”

“You have a terrible way of showing that you _ care,” _ Mokuba mocked her.

“I suppose so,” Atem reluctantly agreed. “Still, I am...sorry for hurting her. If nothing else, you can tell her that.”

Mokuba was about to protest, but Atem had taken to the air before she could get a word in.

That was when the thought occurred to her.

She paused.

And wondered:

Had Atem’s eyes been sparkling?

~

Atem sat perched above the hole that served as a skylight into Kaiba’s personal chamber.

Kaiba was curled up on a bed of ferns and soil and shiny things—haphazardly arranged into organized chaos.

She was deep-asleep, eyes rosy from crying.

It was wrong to watch her like this.

But Atem needed to see the damage she had done.

That Mokuba had said she had wreaked.

She was right.

It was only from seeing her like this—quiet, asleep, _ vulnerable—_that she saw the true extent of what she had done to her—body, mind, heart.

Cuts.

Scrapes.

Bruises.

Carefully-positioned limbs to avoid injuries.

A wound was barely closed on one wing folded carefully behind her.

Atem hugged her knees.

Shame.

She had done this to her.

She winced, held herself tighter.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

Had she known Kaiba would make for a worthy partner, she would have been far more gentle and considerate.

She would not have harmed her.

Yet here she was, having mistaken Kaiba with some throwaway weakling.

Not a Dragon Lord.

The only one she had found after years of searching.

And she had hurt her.

The only dragon who potentially suited her.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the demons that lurked there.

Atem had to make it up to her.

Somehow.

If Kaiba would accept her.

Atem gazed down at her sleeping form.

So strong.

So beautiful.

So much controlled and untainted _ power. _

Atem swallowed.

Kaiba’s minute shift in her sleep.

A flash of violet caught her eye.

Atem ducked back behind the skylight’s rim.

When no further sound occurred, she dared to take a peek—

And saw the small stick of lavender held to her chest.

The one Atem had left for her.

Atem smiled.

And stepped away from the ledge.

“Thank you, Seto.”

A soft breath.

Kaiba remained fast asleep.

“I won’t let you down.”

~

“Seto, are you awake?”

She stirred, if only slightly. Her eyes peeled open to agonizing soreness.

“Yes, what is it?”

Without realizing it, her hands wrapped around the lavender that Atem had gifted to her.

“I just ran into...Atem,” Mokuba stated hesitantly.

Kaiba shot up immediately. “Atem?”

“Yes,” Mokuba softly concurred. “She says...she wanted me to tell you that...she’s sorry. I...she made it sound like she intends to make it up to you.”

Kaiba couldn’t believe her ears. “Did she hurt you?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Mokuba assured her. “I just...happened to run into her on a hunt. I brought back some squirrel—if you would like any.”

“That’s...strange. She found you just so she could tell you that? And you’re not being coerced?”

“No, Nee-sama. At least, I don’t think I am. She sounded...sincere.” Mokuba intently watched her, carefully reading her sister’s stoic expression before sighing and stating, “Nee-sama, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but you’ve seemed...off these past couple of days. Are you alright?”

Kaiba was silent—unnervingly so. Mokuba waited, watching her eyes dart back and forth, as if she were reading her thoughts before her eyes.

She took a shaky breath, settling her nerves.

“Nee-sama?” Mokuba took a careful step toward her.

“It’s okay, Mokuba. I...I just don’t know how to feel about her.”

Mokuba stared, approaching slowly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kaiba breathed, holding her head in her hands. “I don’t understand what she wants from me,” she admitted miserably. “One minute, she’s dying to kill me. The next, she’s….” She stopped herself, body still aching with the memory of what Atem did to her.

Mokuba moved to sit beside her. “The next, she’s…?”

Kaiba chose her next words with care: “She’s...saying she loves me, admires me, wants to _ be _ with me.”

“Is that why she apologized to you?”

Kaiba blinked. “P-possibly,” she quietly concurred. “I keep worrying that she’s going to kill me, abduct me, or….”

She trailed off, prompting a nudge from her younger sister. “Or…?”

“Or...make me fall in love with her.”

She was silent, awaiting Mokuba’s response.

She lowered her eyes, feeling less and less sure with every passing moment.

Finally, Mokuba stated quietly, “And what would be so wrong with that?”

Kaiba’s eyes snapped wide, but she said nothing.

Mokuba continued, “I mean...what would be so wrong with...you falling in love with her? She can’t _ make _ you love her, but if you already do—”

“I don’t,” Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba winced at her waspish retort.

Kaiba immediately backpedaled, softening her tone and placing a gentle hand on Mokuba’s back. “I’m sorry, Mokuba. It’s just been...difficult. Everything hurts; all the time. I’m scared, Mokuba.” She took a long, shuddering breath, unable to meet her little sister’s wide eyes. “She’s so strong. I feel so tired and battered all the time. She’s not just a rogue. Mokuba...I think she’s a Dragon Lord—like us.”

She finally turned to see Mokuba’s surprised face. She sat close to her sister’s side. “How can you tell?”

“She has...such an air about her—like royalty—like she owns the entire world. And she has the strength to back it up. Not only that: She wants _ our _ lands, Mokuba. That’s...why we’ve been fighting so much.”

“I don’t understand,” Mokuba replied. “If she’s a Dragon Lord, then shouldn’t she have perfectly good lands of her own? Why would she bother trying to take ours?”

Kaiba considered that for a long moment.

That was...an excellent point.

Why would Atem bother trying to steal lands if she already had her own?

She thought about that for a short while.

Then, she realized:

“She doesn’t. She never did.”

That had to sink in.

Mokuba was the first to break the silence. “So, what does she want, then?”

Kaiba swallowed.

Hard.

Realizing she had misunderstood Atem’s motives the entire time.

“...Me,” she murmured ever-so softly.

Mokuba blinked. “What does she—oh.” Kaiba could practically hear the gears turning in her head. “Is she...really in love with you?”

Kaiba was on the brink of protesting. How could she be? Who spent their time hunting down the one they loved just to harm them?”

_ But she didn’t hurt you last time. _

But she had left immediately after mating with her.

_ But she left you with the lavender—a promise that she would return. _

But that might not have been what it meant at all.

Still...in her heart of hearts, she somehow knew that that was _ exactly _ what it meant.

“Nee-sama…?”

Kaiba flushed.

Swallowed.

“...Perhaps...she is.”

Mokuba rested her chin against Kaiba’s arm, staring up at her with wide eyes.

“And...are you in love with her?”

Kaiba blinked.

Images of their last interlude flooded her mind.

The warmth went straight to her core at the thought of Atem’s strong arms around her.

That thick tail moving inside.

Blooms sliding together, slick, dewy, _ hungry. _

Atem’s promise to return—letting Kaiba give in to her.

Holding her close like a protector.

Kaiba swallowed once more.

The lavender promise.

She took a breath.

Collected herself.

Conjured the most honest answer she could summon at the moment:

“I’m not sure, Mokuba. Not yet, at least.”

~

“Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!” Atem snarled, running off a small hoard of rogues she had found hunting on Kaiba’s lands. “And don’t come back, or I won’t show you an _ ounce _ of mercy!”

She glanced about for any stragglers, and, finding none, she returned her attention to the bushel of flowers for which she’d been searching.

She scoured the bush, searching for the ripest, most beautiful bloom she could find.

It had to be just right.

For her.

She shifted the willow’s back to carry the lavender with it.

She was on the verge of taking off, eager to deliver her finds to Kaiba as quickly as possible.

That was when there was a soft whistle of wind through the trees.

She glanced up, the sound rousing her senses.

She almost thought it was another rogue.

No.

Blue wings spread wide.

A bruised and battered figure flying just above the treetops.

_ Seto. _

What was she doing out already?

Atem hid in the canopy of the trees, launching herself to fly undercover.

The river again?

No.

Somewhere new.

_ What other hiding places do you keep, my dear? _

~

Kaiba landed beside her favorite place.

She stood at the edge of the pool, checking her reflection for any attackers behind her.

Examining the bruises marring her face and neck.

She shuddered and looked away, cautiously dipping her toes into the steaming water.

A soft sigh fell from her lips as she slowly lowered her feet, then her legs into the hot spring.

She sat on the edge, letting her skin absorb the warm water.

She watched the sky turn from a deep blue to an amber glory through the trees.

Steam rose around her, tickling skin and scales with its warmth.

She folded her wings to her back and wrapped her tail around her.

Evening cicadas sang in the branches. Songbirds settled in for the night—their chirping replaced by the occasional hoot of an owl or the scuttling of a mouse.

Somewhere nearby, a toad croaked a serenade to the moon.

A few sleepless tadpoles kissed the grains that clung to Kaiba’s scaled calves and clawed feet.

A snake, newly awoken for the night, slithered by, pausing once at Kaiba’s hip.

“On your way,” Kaiba said softly to the lithe creature.

The snake paused only for a moment longer before sliding into a warm puddle beside the pool.

Kaiba stretched.

Moved a little.

Startled the tadpoles as she submerged herself in the water.

She slid her tail into the pool, enjoying the soft splash it made as it hit the water. Her wings dipped into the spring as she settled in and leaned back to gaze up at the stars.

Fading sunlight allowed a few glistening lights to wink back at her.

They shivered within an inky canvas, shuddering with the power of the Master Dragon.

Assuming She existed.

Kaiba did not feel particularly watched over.

She breathed and closed her eyes.

The warm water soothed her bruises and cuts.

Tadpoles tickled various parts of her body.

Comfort soaked deep within her pores.

Her hair drifted softly about her.

She could feel lethargy beginning to overwhelm her.

Until—

“Kaiba?”

A soft voice that startled Kaiba’s senses.

She trembled—allowed her eyes to barely peel open.

She froze.

Unable to scream.

Unable to cry.

All she could do was murmur so, so softly:

“Go away.”

Atem winced.

Visibly _ winced. _

Kaiba watched her with great care.

Atem moved.

Kaiba slid deeper into the water.

“Please…” Atem implored, moving her hands to present bark and flowers. “I don’t want to hurt you. I...came to apologize.”

“To apologize?” Kaiba’s eyes moved from the strange objects to Atem’s face, trying to determine her intentions. “Mokuba already told me you were sorry.”

“Yes,” Atem concurred, taking a step closer, “but...I had to apologize to you, myself. I knew what Mokuba told you wouldn’t matter if...I didn’t say it.”

“Okay, well, you’ve apologized. Now leave.” Kaiba lowered herself even more into the spring, trying to hide.

Atem did not step closer, but she didn’t back away, either. She glanced about, taking in their new surroundings. “This place is positively beautiful.”

“It’s supposed to be private,” Kaiba retorted sourly, careful to observe every motion her rival made.

Atem took a breath and another step toward her. “I’m sorry. When I saw you flying overhead, I decided to follow you—”

“What were you still doing here? Scoping out my lands so you would know which spots to visit after you kill me and my sister and take this place for yourself? Is that why you followed me?”

Every word stung like a wasp. There was such a bite to them that Atem had to resist flinching away in response. “Actually, I was scavenging for willow’s bark and lavender and chasing rogues from your lands while you rested.”

Kaiba blinked at her. “You...protected my lands while I slept?”

Atem nodded.

And moved to close the gap between them.

She stood before Kaiba, holding back just enough to restrain any aura of hostility.

“I did. I knew you couldn’t at the time, so I took care of it for you. And...I brought you these.” She held out the willow’s bark and the lavender, crouching down for Kaiba to examine them more closely.

Kaiba’s gaze shifted only minutely to view the articles Atem presented to her. “What are these for?” she demanded, voice soft and controlled.

“For you,” Atem repeated, reaching toward her.

Kaiba bristled immediately. “Don’t touch me.”

Atem retreated, if only slightly. “I thought they might help you to feel better. You’re hurt.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kaiba snapped, eyes aflame—even in the dim light.

Atem couldn’t tell if Kaiba was on the verge of crying or committing murder or both. She took a breath and sat on the grass beside the spring.

Kaiba backed away, submerging herself to her nose.

Atem had expected she would, but it still hurt to see her so frightened.

“I’m sorry,” Atem repeated, thoroughly lost on how to reconcile her actions. “I know you have no incentive to trust me. I know I did terrible things to you. I can’t do anything more than apologize and ask that you give me a chance to atone.”

Kaiba blinked.

Long, slow.

Watched her.

Opened her mouth.

Closed it.

Tried again:

“...And why should I?”

Atem gnawed her lip and twitched her tail.

Kaiba’s eyes bored into her, leaving Atem feeling ten seconds away from detonation.

There was no use in lying or even remotely manipulating the truth.

She sighed.

“Because...even if I didn’t realize it, I’ve been searching for you for a long, long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the incredible and talented [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all of her help throughout this fic~.
> 
> And thank you to all you lovely people who take the time to read this work. Feel free to leave kudos or comments at any time. I always appreciate hearing from you~.
> 
> I hope your day is going well,  
T.T.A.


	6. Spring

Kaiba refused to believe what she was hearing.

So, she didn’t.

“Don’t fuck with me. It’s not even remotely funny.”

Atem appeared both shocked and hurt. “I’m not. I wouldn’t.”

“You hurt me.”

Atem flinched once more.

Then set the willow’s bark and the lavender on the grass.

“My apologies,” she murmured. “I’m...I’ll go. I shouldn’t have come here.”

Atem turned away.

Just like that, she would have gone.

Just like that, she would never have come back.

Just like that, Kaiba would never have seen her again.

Just like—

“Stop.”

Atem froze like she’d been stunned.

She didn’t make a sound.

“Turn around.”

A quiet instruction.

Kaiba remained stoic at the look of sheer misery that marred Atem’s features.

Kaiba moved closer, resting her arms on the edge of the spring. She watched Atem with an exploratory gaze.

Atem waited, gazing nervously at her rival.

Kaiba studied the various features presented before her.

A gentle flush graced Atem’s chest and cheeks.

It didn’t escape Kaiba’s attention.

Something clicked into place in Kaiba’s head.

She spread her wings and arose from the water, stepped toward her rival, swiftly closing the gap between them.

The closer she approached, the more aware she became of Atem’s _ trembling. _

It was...cute.

Kaiba found a hand shaking at Atem’s side.

A soft pull.

Atem followed her so _ willingly. _

“Relax,” Kaiba ordered, drawing her into the water.

Atem hesitated at the edge, but soon stepped into the spring.

Kaiba lowered them both into the pool, settling in beside her.

Atem stared up at her.

Wide eyes.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

Kaiba licked her lip.

Then turned to pin Atem to the edge of the pool.

Atem’s eyes widened with shock, fear.

Then darkened.

A smile curved those elegant lips.

“And what do you intend to do to me now, Kaiba?”

Kaiba leaned in.

Close.

And captured her mouth.

Soft.

Clumsy.

Atem hummed needily—arched her neck and back to meet Kaiba’s lips as she eliminated the gap between them.

“Whatever you need.”

Atem weighed her options.

Then, softly:

“Fuck me.”

Skin and scales locked together.

Intimate heat.

Ensnaring her attention.

Longing to feel their bodies collide once more.

Atem spread herself wide.

Offered herself to her rival.

“Mate with me.”

Kaiba leaned in.

And nipped her ear.

Atem winced and instinctively flung her arms around Kaiba’s shoulders.

Kaiba smirked against the delicate shell. “Does it feel good already, Atem?” she teased, pressing hard against Atem’s notably small form. “Hold still. I have _ so _ much more in store for you.”

“Kaiba?”

She wailed.

Already parting her legs and accepting Kaiba’s tail as it pressed hard against her bloom.

“Is this what you want, Atem? You claim you want me to be your mate. If so, then relax. Let me in. Show me that you _ need _ me,” Kaiba mocked, eliciting a sharp wince from her rival.

Her tail’s tip pressed firmly to Atem’s entrance, leaving her writhing and desperate, water sloshing about them as she struggled.

The next Atem knew, Kaiba’s tail was buried deep between her legs.

_ “Kaiba!” _ she cried, claws digging hard into her rival’s shoulders, water and scaled flesh sinking deep and hard inside of her. “Fuck, fuck, it’s too much. Please, slow down. _ Please!” _

“Slow down?” Kaiba repeated softly. “The way you did for me?”

Atem gasped and struggled. “Please, Kaiba. I’m sorry. Please, don’t hurt me. I beg you. I _ beg _ you.” She tensed, feeling tears come to her eyes. “Please….”

Kaiba slowed to a stop and pulled away to grip Atem’s chin. She turned her face upward, forcing their eyes to meet. “Look at me,” she demanded quietly.

Atem barely opened her eyes, so scared of what exactly she would see—

Heavenly blue.

Deep.

Vast.

_ Oceanic. _

She felt she could drown in those eyes.

“Begging looks good on you~,” Kaiba commented, moving so very slowly between her thighs. Then, with a tone of mockery: “You enjoy being with me so much? You really feel sorry for what you did? Then prove it to me. Prove how much you want to be with me. Prove that you _ love _ me.” The way she said it lacked any and all forms of sincerity, leaving Atem shivering.

Her tail slid messily between Atem’s legs, fucking her long and slow—watching her body come apart at the seams.

Atem clutched at her hair, yanking her head back to nip at the delicate skin and shimmering scales of her rival’s neck.

“Do you want me to be your mate?” Atem murmured dangerously, nipping the lobe of Kaiba’s ear. She wasn’t about to let Kaiba’s disingenuous tone slide. “Or do you want to fuck me and leave?”

Kaiba hissed and retorted, “You’re one to talk.”

“I never abandoned you,” Atem snapped.

“I don’t know what you call leaving someone before they’ve even come down, then.”

A brutal thrust that left Atem’s thighs quaking.

Still, she resisted—some part of her enthralled by their witty banter. “I went off to fetch you medicine. That’s what the willow’s bark is for. I thought if I treated your wounds, you might be more willing to forgive me.” Atem cried out, but the pain alleviated immediately—

“You...wanted to treat my wounds...that you inflicted?” Kaiba clarified, thrusts long and slow.

_ “Yes,” _ Atem insisted, squirming on that thick tail. “I left you with that lavender as a promise that I would return to you.”

Kaiba pulled back a little to look at Atem’s face.

Orchid eyes.

Wide, sparkling.

Brimming with sincerity.

“That...was the meaning of it? How was I supposed to know that?” Kaiba tested her.

Atem smiled crookedly. “I guessed you would be able to determine _ some _ significance to a cut of flower placed carefully on your lap, even if you weren’t sure of what it was—or would I be wrong to ascribe you such intelligence?”

Kaiba couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes. “No, I’d begrudgingly have to admit you’d be right to.”

Atem chuckled softly, an endearing sound that shook Kaiba to her core.

Now _ that _ was cute.

Kaiba thrusted deep within Atem’s bloom, eliciting a harsh gasp and a long sigh from the dragon beneath her.

“I know I can’t..._ah_...make you forgive me..._oh_...but it would mean a lot to me if..._ah, yes_...you would..._fuck_...give me a chance,” Atem entreated, spreading herself wider. “I want to make up for the harm I did to you. Please, allow me that—_ah!_—if nothing else—_yes!” _

Kaiba reached down to take one of her legs in hand, drawing it up and bending it at the knee to fuck her rival hard into the side of the spring. “You...want me...to give you...another chance? Why should I?”

Atem groaned, allowing Kaiba to pierce her to the point of pain. She resisted the temptation to plead for mercy. “I can’t..._ah_...force you to trust me..._oh_, but please, I just..._ahh_...need another chance. Please, Kaiba, allow me to..._ohh_...prove you can rely on me. Please...don’t..._fuck_...don’t make me beg….”

Kaiba considered the idea long enough to bring a smile to her face, but she shrugged and conceded: “Not to worry, Atem. I won’t force you that low _ twice, _ even if it _ would _ suit you.”

“Bastard,” Atem clipped.

Kaiba chuckled. “Not to worry, darling. You can make it up to me here and now—just like this. Atem,”—Her voice dipped low as she leaned into her ear.—“_surrender _ yourself to me. I want your strength alongside mine. Together, we can expand our domain and take what is rightfully _ ours.” _

Atem gazed up at her with bleary eyes, lips parted as she tried to work out a sentence. Her claws raked the skin of Kaiba’s back as she managed to breathe, “Only if...you promise to love me...for the rest of your days.”

Kaiba slowed dangerously close to a halt.

She didn’t speak, but Kaiba looked more than a little perturbed.

“Kaiba?”

She blinked down at Atem, coming back to her senses.

“I…” she started, but stopped, unable to continue.

Atem blinked.

Then reached up to kiss her rival.

“Think on it,” Atem implored. “Let me know if...you change your mind. If you decide you mean to be my mate. If you decide you really want...me to be yours.”

Kaiba shifted slightly, her expression one of sudden hesitance and discomfort.

Atem touched her hip, urging her closer. “For now, don’t stop,” she entreated. “Fuck me like you need me—like you couldn’t stop if you wanted to.”

Kaiba hesitated.

For only a moment.

Before shooting a hand down into the water to tickle and tease Atem’s far-too-sensitive clit.

Atem’s body lurched beneath her rival’s. She spread herself, aching on Kaiba’s thick tail.

A wave loomed over her—huge and fast, threatening to engulf her the moment she allowed it.

“K-Kaiba,” she whimpered, trembling beneath her rival, so utterly aware of just how _ trapped _ she was. The edge of the spring molded around her, holding her in place as Kaiba thrusted between her legs. Atem made a dangerous move and cupped her clawed hand over Kaiba’s bloom.

Although it was impossible to determine just how wet Kaiba was, the gasp and the incredulous expression Kaiba made alerted Atem to just how _ ecstatic _ her rival felt. She tenderly worked that delicate bud, watching her bloom with every careful motion.

Kaiba moved inside of her—hard, warm, her finger playing with Atem’s clit until she was clinging to Kaiba’s back and crying out, “I-I’m...c-c-_cumming~! Ah!” _

She jerked, grasping Kaiba’s shoulders and holding on for dear life. Her whole body rocked recklessly beneath Kaiba’s form. Atem’s vision went black as she sobbed under her, trembling with each wanton motion.

It wasn’t long until she felt Kaiba shaking above her, body tightening, straining, and finally surging against her own. Atem heard her release a strangled sigh as she clutched Atem’s body, plummeting into her own sweet release.

Atem lethargically held her, cradling her as she allowed her own surrender.

Brunette hair falling silkily over her shoulders.

Brilliant, blue scales and creamy skin glimmering together.

Atem couldn’t help it.

Even as Kaiba shuddered with release against her body, Atem allowed herself to run exploratory hands over Kaiba’s back.

Scales blending seamlessly into smooth skin.

Warmth and cold delicately intermingled.

Holographic and white light—greatly dimmed, but still barely visible in the last of twilight.

“Beautiful…” she caught herself murmuring. She nearly had to reprimand herself to shut up.

Kaiba made no reply. She stayed as she was, quietly catching her breath.

After a long moment, when Atem felt that thick tail extract itself from her body, when sleep threatened to take her into its embrace, Kaiba spread her wings and gently lifted Atem in her arms.

Atem didn’t protest as she was spread upon the ground, shivering in the cold.

Kaiba released her, and Atem wondered for a brief moment as to what her intentions might be—if she planned to simply take off and leave Atem behind.

Kaiba moved away, but merely on foot. Atem heard rustling, but was far too tired to investigate further.

Kaiba returned soon enough, dousing her with grasses and leaves, burying her where she rested, insides contracting and aching. “Wh...what are you—?”

“Shh,” Kaiba instructed, covering more of her with foliage. “It’s just so you can stay warm and have some cover for the night, okay? I don’t like the idea of you being totally exposed.”

Atem blinked, but quickly understood Kaiba’s intentions. “You...want to protect me?”

Kaiba froze just long enough to confirm Atem’s suspicions.

Atem sat up a little. “Why not just...take me back with you? I promise I’ll behave.”

Kaiba paused. “And how can I trust you won’t go back on your word and kill me and my sister?”

Atem sighed: “I have no reason to. If anything, I just want a warm bed and a place to stay that’s safe and dry. If I’m being fully honest, I’m...already familiar with where you stay, so if I wished to hurt you, I could have done so long ago. Case in point: I haven’t, and I don’t intend to. Please...I only desire a dry place...at least for the night.” She shivered—and noticed Kaiba doing the same.

“You won’t harm me or my sister?”

“You have my word,” Atem assured her, carefully unburying herself and approaching Kaiba's side, trying to keep close to the light warmth radiating off of her. “I will do no harm to either you or your sister. I will even leave at first light—if that is what you wish.”

“No,” Kaiba corrected her, giving her hand a gentle tug. “I have some questions for you, and they will wait until morning. I want you to come with me.” She reached down to collect the lavender and the willow’s bark from the ground, giving one to Atem to carry before offering her her free hand. She spread her wings and let Atem follow her lead.

“Alright. I’ll stay,” Atem conceded, bending her legs and unfurling her massive, crimson wings—ready to follow Kaiba wherever she went. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the incredible [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her help and support~.
> 
> And thank you to my lovely readers~. I appreciate every one of you.
> 
> Have a good day,  
T.T.A.


	7. Truth

The lavender and the willow’s bark were placed neatly beside her bed of ferns and soil.

And shiny things.

Just a couple of things—a gemstone here or there—, but Atem had noticed Kaiba including them as they had placed her temporary bed in one of the back rooms of Kaiba’s den.

Atem was genuinely touched by the considerate gesture.

_ Softer than she lets on. _

Atem shook her head to clear it.

She rose from the bed, taking the lavender and the willow’s bark in hand and padding quietly out of her chamber.

The entrance hall was brightly lit and cold with the early morning. One chamber, protected from the morning sun, housed Mokuba’s sleeping form. The other glimmered brightly with the offerings of the skylight. Beneath it, slightly to the side, was the bed where Kaiba lay—still and quiet, her only movements being the soft expansion and contraction of her chest.

Atem crept into her room, sitting beside Kaiba’s bed and whispering, “Kaiba? Are you awake?”

The slumbering dragon did not stir. Atem shifted a bit closer, giving her shoulder two soft pats. “Kaiba…?”

“Mmm?” she moaned sleepily, not bothering to fully awaken or turn around.

“It’s me,” Atem said with a nervous chuckle. “I brought the medicine. I wasn’t sure if you would be interested in taking it….”

“Mmm...sure,” Kaiba mumbled, turning over to face Atem.

Atem had to catch her breath.

Certainly, it was nothing overtly extraordinary, but the softness of Kaiba’s expression was unlike any face Atem had ever seen on her before. Her mussed hair, softly-parted lips, and trusting eyelids painted a tableau of serenity that trumped all other visages of beauty and grace.

Atem swallowed hard and coughed in embarrassment.

The sound awoke her rival, whose contented eyelids slid cautiously open. “Is something the matter?” she inquired warily.

Atem shook her head, holding up the willow’s bark for Kaiba to inspect. “This is for you to chew on. It’ll numb the pain of your injuries.”

Kaiba eyed it with interest. “You want me to chew on bark?”

“It’s willow’s bark,” Atem assured her. “Chewing on it will relieve the pain. Trust me.”

That last line held far more intimacy than Atem had intended.

Kaiba’s eyes widened a little.

Atem cleared her throat and turned away. “I mean—you don’t _ have _ to. I just thought it might make you feel better. Surely, you must ache from all the wounds you’ve sustained during our...spars.” Before she could finish, Kaiba took the bark from her hand.

Atem went quiet as Kaiba sniffed the bark, bent it to and fro in her hands. “Do I swallow it?”

“Lords, no,” Atem assured her, resisting the urge to laugh. “Just chew on it for a while. See how you feel.”

Kaiba tentatively gnawed on the end of the bark, suckling the wood for a long moment.

Atem watched her with apprehension, hoping for both their sakes that the medicine would kick in sooner rather than later. The last thing she needed was for Kaiba to think she was being deliberately humiliated.

She relaxed the moment she saw the sheer relief that graced Kaiba’s stern features.

“...Better?” Atem inquired tentatively.

“Much,” Kaiba concurred with a nod. She sat up a bit to properly face her rival.

Atem swallowed and offered the lavender she’d brought with her, as well.

Kaiba blinked, then quietly accepted the flowers, holding them up to give them a meaningful sniff.

She smiled.

Atem felt her heart pounding in her chest. “Do you...like them?”

“I do,” Kaiba admitted, eyes drifting closed as she breathed in the sweet fragrance. “You got these for me?”

“Of course,” Atem said with an eager nod. “I’ve been searching for you for so long. I wanted to make up for what I did to you.” She lowered her head as she confessed this aspiration.

Kaiba bent over her knees to gently lift Atem’s chin. “What do you mean by that? You said you were looking for...me?”

Atem stared back with large eyes, her cheeks growing hot as she replied, “I...had been looking for another dragon worthy of my skills for a long time. My sister—when she was old enough—I gave her dominion of my lands so I could search for a mate who met...my criteria. I’ve been away from home for so long, I was almost certain I would never find her. I’ve traveled so far, run off so many scavengers who weren’t worth the energy. When I saw you for the first time, I assumed...wrongly...that you were just another runt. I never anticipated that you would be a Dragon Lord.”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed a little. “That was a huge mistake on your part, wasn’t it?”

Atem closed her eyes, but forced herself to open them again. “Yes, it...it was,” she agreed, “but you have to understand just how..._unexpected _ meeting you was. Years of searching only to have you appear before me? It was greatly unanticipated. I had no way of knowing I’d found you by the time I did. To finally know that it’s _ you _ is...an incredible feeling.” Atem forced herself to swallow the swelling sentiment.

Kaiba observed her expression with measured apprehension. “I do have one question, now that you’ve finally achieved the goal of your grand expedition.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Kaiba’s face cracked into a bemused smirk. “Did you genuinely believe that locating the first Dragon Lord you found would automatically mean that she would love you back? Or even give a _ damn _ about you for more than sex?”

Something in Atem’s heart fractured.

She opened and closed her mouth like a suffocating fish.

“How _ naïve.” _ Kaiba chuckled darkly as she said it, pinching Atem’s jaw tight enough to hurt. “You really should use your head before running off on some half-cocked venture to find love. _ Love. _ Please. The only one you can ever _ trust,_ let alone _ love, _ is yourself.”

Atem didn’t know what to say.

Too many thoughts fought between her ears.

Her heart hurt.

She worried she might die on the spot.

She hoped she would.

Kaiba was still smirking at her with the pinpoint pressure of an ice pick.

Atem had never before felt so cold and fragile.

It was then that she felt _ fear. _

Fear unlike any she had ever experienced before.

_ Danger. _

_ Escape. _

She yanked herself away.

Kaiba stared, blinked.

As if surprised.

Atem looked up at the narrow opening of the skylight.

And launched herself through it.

Its edges squeezed painfully around her wings.

She barely made it.

Kaiba stayed behind.

Watched her go.

Felt cold seep from her fingertips to her hands and up her arms.

Atem was gone.

She would never see her again.

The willow’s bark felt heavy in her hand.

The lavender rested woefully in her lap.

_ Cold. _

Kaiba froze.

Barely able to process what she had done.

Or _ why. _

A new kind of ache tugged at her heartstrings.

One that the willow’s bark could never alleviate.

Kaiba stared at her hands in horror.

Atem had come to explain herself and to make amends. She had come to heal the pain she had inflicted, to rectify her past mistakes.

And Kaiba had hurt her.

_ Needlessly. _

She winced.

And buried her face in her bed.

Why?

Why had she done that?

Something so thoughtless and _ cruel? _

She went silent.

Until a sob tore through her throat.

“Atem,” she wailed miserably. “Atem, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Come back, Atem. Come back. _ Please.” _

Pain rocked through her—ruthless, unrelenting.

It hurt worse than any injury she had ever sustained.

“Atem,” she moaned with abandon. _ “Atem….” _

“Nee-sama?”

A shy voice barely aroused Kaiba from her stupor. She messily wiped at her face and tried to regain some façade of stoic control. “What is it, Mokuba? Why are you up so early?”

“I heard you crying,” Mokuba admitted, stepping into the room and approaching close enough to touch her sister’s hand. “And you were crying Atem’s name. Where is she? Is she okay? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?”

Kaiba took a long moment to catch her breath, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed by the passing bawl. “She left through the skylight. I don’t know where she went.” She glanced up at the hole in the ceiling, and Mokuba followed her gaze. “She’s...I’m not okay. No, she didn’t hurt me. I...I hurt her. It’s my fault.” She choked on another sob and moved to cover her face once more.

Mokuba caught her hand. “Nee-sama, how did you hurt her?”

Kaiba hiccoughed. “I said...terrible things. Awful. Mokuba, I _ hurt _ her. I can’t...forgive myself—not for that. What if she never comes back? She won’t...I can’t—”

“Shh,” Mokuba stopped her with a finger to her lips, bending down to cradle her sister in her arms. Kaiba sobbed brokenly for a long moment, clutching at Mokuba’s back.

Finally, Mokuba inquired ever-so-softly, “Nee-sama...do you love her?”

Kaiba coughed and buried her face in Mokuba’s petite shoulder. “Yes,” she confessed pitifully. “Yes, yes, I do; I do.”

Mokuba gently pulled back to stare her sister in the face. Her expression was one of a queen, a parent, or a counselor. Kaiba found herself unable to put her claw on one or the other.

Mokuba’s voice was soft, yet assertive. Kaiba listened intently, hyperfocused on every word, careful to absorb them all as they came:

“Nee-sama,” she began slowly, “you’ve been holding back and denying how you feel for so long. Don’t you think...it’s time you finally trust your instincts for once? Don’t you think...it’s time you followed your heart instead of your head? Or your pride?”

Kaiba stared.

Swallowed.

And relented:

“What should I do?”

Mokuba gazed down at her.

Then up into the light.

“Go to her,” she whispered, “before she’s gone for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the beautiful and amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), who keeps my boat afloat~.
> 
> And thank you to all you lovely readers. Thank you for all your patience and support. I hope this new chapter is worth it.
> 
> The next chapter is the last one. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far~.
> 
> Wishing you the best,  
T.T.A.


	8. Salvage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicidal thoughts and tendencies. Apologies for that. ^_^,

Atem dunked her head underwater once more.

_ Cold. _

Bitterly so.

Everything hurt.

_ Numbing. _

She shivered.

Went under once more.

_ Frigid. _

Perhaps she would perish of hypothermia.

If she were lucky.

But her luck seemed to have been picked clean long ago.

She had never stood an iota of a chance.

All those years of endless searching had been for _ nothing. _

Nothing.

_ The only one you can ever trust, let alone love, is yourself. _

She gnawed her lip and gasped at the air.

_ Fuck. _

She slammed her fist against the water, scraping her hand on the bed cobbles.

“Fuck…” she moaned miserably, falling to her knees in the midst of the stream, pain overwhelming her senses.

She dipped her head once more.

And screamed.

The sound emerged as a flurry of muted bubbles.

She lifted her head and stared up at the sky.

And then the tears came.

Ugly, choking sobs wracked her with agonizing violence. Her cheeks felt hot with blood as she wept. She found herself melting and freezing all at once.

She trembled, trying to come to terms with this new update.

It was too much.

All too much.

All for naught.

She felt nothing short of _ pathetic. _

Kaiba was right.

Why should she have expected her love to be requited?

Kaiba hadn’t been the one to search for her.

Atem had.

She couldn’t expect the same kind of devotion from Kaiba. That wouldn’t be fair.

Atem sniffled.

_ Nothing _ was fair.

Sobs wracked through her once more.

How could she have been so _ blithe? _

She picked nervously at her arms, beating herself down more and more.

She sat in the middle of the frigid stream, staring mindlessly at her own reflection.

Just her.

All alone.

With nothing more than years of fruitless searching ahead of her.

Only to be rejected.

Again.

And again.

And _ again— _

Tears sprang forth once more, choking sobs rippling from the base of her throat.

She hugged herself tight, shivering and rocking in the cold stream.

She was alone.

It seemed she always would be.

The cold seeped as deep as her bones.

_ Hurt. _

She leaned forward.

And dunked her head underwater once more.

~

_ “Atem!” _ Kaiba wailed over the rush of wind that threatened to overpower her voice. She roared over the blare, fighting back against the emotion that pulled at her throat and lungs.

She scanned the dense forest below, keen eyes searching for any sign of motion—any flash of bronze and scarlet that could give her a clue amidst all that green below.

“Atem!” Kaiba bellowed loudly enough to rattle her larynx, which burned with the effort of her scream.

The river wound through the landscape below, stretching off into the horizon. The searing sun beat down hard onto her back and wings, leaving her sweating and desperate to find Atem—soon.

_ Hot. _

_ Perhaps…. _

Kaiba dove down toward the river, flying low to the water’s surface in the hopes of seeing—

She halted to a hover, breath stuck in her throat.

_ Atem. _

Panic seized her.

She swooped down, yanking Atem’s limp, floating body from the water.

She barely managed to breathe as she spread Atem’s body across the grass.

Lax lips.

Drooping lids.

“Atem…?”

Soft, splayed hair.

Limp limbs.

Kaiba leaned down.

Pressed on her chest.

Again.

Again.

_ Again. _

Atem did not awaken.

Tears welled up in Kaiba’s eyes.

No.

She shook her head, leaned down to rest against her chest.

Sobs shook her.

Weeping.

Hard.

She trembled under the onslaught.

“Atem,” she murmured, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I wanted to apologize for all of those terrible things I said. You didn’t deserve that. You just...wanted to find someone who loves you the way you deserve. Atem, I...I wanted to tell you that...I do. I do love you. I want to be with you. I never should have said those awful things to you because they’re not true, Atem. You hear me?” In a fit of delirium, she gripped Atem’s sloped shoulders and cried, “It’s not true. None of what I said is true. I love you, Atem. Atem. _ Atem, _ I…”—Her voice died down to a whimper.—“I love you. Please, don’t leave me. Please. Let me cherish you. Let me devote myself to you for the rest of my days. My partner. My darling. My _ mate.” _

There was no response from Atem.

Kaiba gnawed her lip.

Leaned in close and kissed those gentle lips.

_ Blue. _

_ Cold. _

Warmth seeped from Kaiba’s lips to Atem’s.

A soft kiss.

Kaiba held it for as long as possible.

And slowly pulled away.

Tears fell freely, a drop of rain splashing.

A rinsing sprinkle.

Kaiba stared, motionless.

A breath.

Kaiba froze.

Watched with care.

Atem’s eyes peeled open.

Kaiba hardly dared to believe it.

Atem’s gaze slid toward her face. “Kaiba?”

Kaiba choked.

And pulled Atem into her arms.

Held her there.

Wept into her shoulder and clutched her close.

“Kaiba...do you mean that?”

Kaiba nodded.

Fervently.

Eagerly.

“Every word, Atem,” she promised, hugging her tight, shaking with sobs. “Every single word.”

~

“Seto, you are so _ slow!” _

Mokuba bounded ahead, presenting no compulsion whatsoever to slow down for Kaiba.

Or her partner.

“Come on, Seto! Don’t make me wait all day!”

Atem appeared at Kaiba’s side, pressing a warm hand to her back. “Why don’t you go ahead of us, Mokuba?” Atem offered, gesturing her forward. “We’ll catch up with you.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” Mokuba instructed, “I’m excited to meet Yugi!”

Kaiba smiled as she launched herself forth. “Are you sure it’s this way?” she queried.

“Pretty sure,” Atem confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to her mate’s cheek. “It’s got to be.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kaiba asked, fluttering slowly beside her partner, glancing at Mokuba’s departing form.

Atem chuckled softly. “Not sure. I’d call it a feeling.”

Kaiba stared, but leaned in to capture those gorgeous lips. “A feeling, huh?”

“Yes,” Atem confirmed, smirking at her as they soared—side by side. “After all, a feeling is what led me to you, right?”

Kaiba had to agree with that.

Atem beamed and took her hand. “Come on. Let’s go before she really leaves us behind.”

Kaiba nodded and followed after her.

Willingly.

And with a touch of adventure in her heart.

Following her mate on a feeling because Atem was absolutely right.

Sometimes, a feeling was all she needed.

With that, she let the wind catch her wings.

And she soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished! Thank you so, so much to the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) and to all of you lovely readers who take the time to leave kudos and comments and support~. It means the world to me.
> 
> More fics are in the works! I've been working on a roleplay with [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). I've also been casually writing a new multi-chapter work featuring incubus!Atem and witch!Kaiba. I hope you all can look forward to that!
> 
> For now, thank you so much to [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine) and [FictionalSadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist) for their idea to create this scaly fic. I know it was late in coming, but I hope it's been worth it~.
> 
> Thank you all so much. I hope to see y'all in another fic soon~. Happy Sextember!  
~T.T.A.


End file.
